


Blood N Flesh

by Freakout



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakout/pseuds/Freakout
Summary: UNTIL DEATH DO US APART





	Blood N Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belt for your safety, thanks for your cooperation.

如果我说，我要上你，你答应？

口口声声说着对方是处男，然而自己也并没有多余的经验。  
在S4里是没有办公室恋情这种待遇的，只有无尽的加班和催促，谁又有多余的兴趣爱好？比如说谈情说爱。  
伏见•猿比古的阴影向自己压覆过来时，八田的脑子早就烧成了一锅焗饭。  
八田•美咲的颈椎到脚趾都是紧绷的，仿佛一张快要拉断的皮绳，谁要碰他一下，他铁定会崩溃。那些脑海里叫嚣着的声音像是炼铁，铿锵地摧残着思考力。唇边一阵柔软的触觉传来，那些声音就被推出九霄，变得朦胧而暧昧。  
“美咲……”  
八田死死地闭住双眼，偏暗的灯光透过黑暗，明示着这一切正真实发生着。伏见贴在八田的唇边，像是询问地叫了一声对方的名字，却是在下达最后通牒。  
“放松。”  
八田感到自己的后颈被对方温柔地托住，在肌肤接触的瞬间，竟毫无抵抗地倚靠上去，侧着头迎合对方的亲吻。  
“杀了你……啊。”  
早已语无伦次。  
伏见猜测这是对方羞耻心理的最后一次反驳，便轻轻笑起来，仿佛胜券在握。  
八田紧紧抿住的嘴唇，从嘴角被对方的舌尖划过。湿软的触感使他阵脚大乱。伏见倒是显得耐心十足，没有催促地，只反复舐着对方的嘴唇。  
属猫的。  
八田被对方的发丝搔得气息紊乱，垂下去的右手手腕又被伏见捉住，无路可逃之下，他竟也用左手抚住对方的后背，张嘴进一步取悦对方。  
伏见察觉到了对方的出击，却不禁为对方的技术堪忧。唇舌相抵之时，牙关也磕磕碰碰地打在一起，好不容易滑入对方的口腔，却又被对方的犬齿挂到。  
舌苔的触感让八田的理智再断一根，羞赧与不得要领的恼怒刺激得他眼角挂着生理盐水。  
舌头被对方的牙齿刮伤后，伏见有点吃痛地“嘶——”了一声。  
抬起脸来，发现面前的人耳根到脸颊都红得惊人，那双明亮的圆眼也被泪花模糊了，鼻子因为不均匀的呼吸而翕动着。伏见拿手背温存地抚了抚对方的脸颊，曾经的那些杀戮和狂躁在这里竟然不失温柔。他拿指腹抹了抹对方的眼角，随手又把自己的眼镜丢开了。  
那双沉鸷的双眼笑起来，有着那样的力度，八田•美咲，早该发现了。  
“算了……今天，我们不……”  
八田回过神还想要推脱，却被人转手放倒在榻榻米上。  
力度真是不轻，但八田倒下去那一刻，伏见还拿手垫住了对方的后脑勺。  
“开什么玩笑……”  
猿比古非常顽劣地将手往下方伸去，那指尖在对方身下支帐篷的地方打转，最后，停下。  
“你告诉我，这是拒绝的意思？”  
一开始的就不是询问，只要八田给出过许可，那伏见一定不会松口。  
其实八田也早知退无可退，这时的欲拒还迎只能被视作情趣了。而他这样不谙人心的人又哪有对方的洞见。  
“猴子，”八田笑着用双手抱住对方的脖颈，将对方拉近，直至鼻尖已抵在一起，“你可真……讨厌。”  
说着，在对方的鼻梁骨上落下一吻。说是亲吻，却已经不堪到只能说是撞击。  
“哈…看来今天要教的东西有点多啊，美咲，”伏见闷哼一声，单手推着床垫，另一只手撩起了对方的T恤。  
“我可不会再手下留情了。”  
“……切，放马过来。”  
倔强是无谓的，其实伏见•猿比古贴上来的那一刻，八田的脑子早已溃不成军，最后的那句挑衅完全没能掰回两分气势。  
八田伸手关上了顶灯。城市里的灯光没有窗帘的阻挡，径直来到房间里。  
“美咲，你在害羞吗？”  
“白痴……你说点其他的不好吗？”  
黑暗中两个人只能看见对方五官的轮廓，伏见倒也没因此不满，只是试探性地伸手在对方颤抖的腹部打转。  
嘴唇再次贴了上去，从额头，在途经对方的嘴唇时，毫不犹豫地啃吮上去，极具侵略性地。在八田已经快要缺氧时，才被拉扯头发警告。伏见笑着，像是一头被满足血性后，喉咙里发出愉悦的咕噜声的兽物。他张口轻轻咬住对方扬起的下颚，不倦地教诲道：  
“下次接吻时，要学会用鼻子呼吸。”  
不等身下狂躁的猎物反抗，伏见就拿犬齿送上对方的喉结，加以唇舌的舔舐。一阵电流穿过四肢百骸，八田所有的话都变成了破碎的闷哼，他最终只好咬住自己的小臂，不愿作声。  
八田想起了小时候打针时，母亲总会蒙住自己的眼睛。医生抹消毒碘伏液消毒时，是身体最紧张兴奋的时刻。  
伏见像是在确认所有物一般，好像要吻过自己身体的每一个角落，时轻时重，注意力全在他的吻上——锁骨、臂弯、腰侧……好像这场消毒远远不能结束。体温骤伸，对方身下的手却还在作祟，神情恍惚间没想到短裤已经被褪下。伏见将他咬住的小臂移开，一错不错地盯向身下的人，露出一个满意地微笑。  
“喂……猴子，玩够了没。”  
八田有些不悦，自己身上除了底裤早已一丝不挂，而对方都有个衣冠禽兽的斯文样——即使汗水和生理反应早已出卖了他。  
伏见突然俯下身，垂首在对方耳畔——  
呼吸已经超速了。  
“美咲。”  
“……怎么了？”  
“美咲……”  
“喂……猿比古你怎……”  
瞬间，八田只感觉一阵灭顶的快感像冲凉一般，从头到尾将人锁住。伏见单手灵活地褪去八田的底裤，终于肯命中靶心似的，上下撸动起来，模仿着交欢的频率。八田又想拿小臂挡住脸，却被对方的另一只手摁住。  
“美咲……感觉怎样？”  
说此话时，上边的人不怀好意地加重了力度。  
光这一下，本就失去气力的吠舞罗前突击队长顺势喘了一声，腹部跟着不争气地颤抖起来，铃口也分泌出了前液。  
手足无措。  
伏见近乎亢奋地再次俯下身去，控制住手上撸动的频率，伸出舌尖勾引似的挑起八田•美咲的上唇。  
耳边一阵躁动的热风。  
“我是指，美咲失去童贞的感觉，怎样？”  
糟糕啊，这样禁断般的行为再次被提醒。对方蓄意地加重了力度，使得八田引起了脊柱和颈项，颤抖着想要起身。  
耳根红透了啊。  
“没关系的哟，美咲。”  
伏见借着当前的姿势吮吻着对方的喉结，手上开始最后的冲刺。浪潮一般的快感，像是换血，不尽的欢愉统摄了所有思考。八田艰难地呼出一口气，彻底倒下去，丢盔卸甲，缴械投降。  
模糊混沌间，听到头顶的人在笑：  
“我想听听……美咲你喊我呀。”  
不适应期使得八田的背部一阵激灵，清醒回潮时，感觉到身边的一阵阵冷气。在这热天里，汗水挂在身上怪不舒服的。  
从刚才起，情迷时在脑内隆隆作响的声音消失了，在发觉自己的喘息过于露骨后，难为情地背过身去。  
“啪”  
灯被打开了。  
“猿比古……？”  
八田听到了一系列窸窣声，想要辨清源头，却觉得身上疲软得不行，直到感官告诉他自己双腿间有异物，他才难耐地睁开眼。  
“美咲这么享受吗？”伏见背光的脸靠近，额头和鼻尖都汗水都蒙有一层细汗，挂在了眼睫上，像是泪水。  
从头顶投下的阴翳挡在八田眼前，他疲惫地替对方捞起了汗湿的头发，将其顺在耳后。  
“这就是你说的……傻瓜都能听懂的方式？”  
“呵哈……”  
伏见阖上眼睑，放低身子去吻他。  
“……唔，这分明是恋人做的事吧。”  
“炮友也会做。”伏见补充。  
“所以你想表达的我们是这个关系？”  
“不……你就是八田•美咲。  
“区区美咲，别的什么也不是。”

八田无力地笑着，不知为何想到了儿时去追的那架飞船，那架不知道是否会带人们去另一个世界的飞船。三个人，在废弃的高楼里，眺望着，想着不同的事，做着梦。  
生命像岔道一样，在人年轻时慢慢磨损你的青春，直到你们到达不同的境界，才告诉你，你们早就不是一个世界的人了。  
未免太残忍吧？  
今晚，好像时光回溯，回到了那个岔路口，三个人没有追上飞船的时刻。  
年纪尚轻的八田对着猿比古没心没肺地大笑，还是那句：“没关系，猿比古，你是最厉害的人！”  
虽然，大概吧，即使再选一次，他们还是会去追那艘飞船。

“啊，虽然听不怎么懂，”八田的声音沙哑了，“不过，以此类推，你还是伏见•猿比古吧。”  
“嗯……可能吧。”  
这次又是100分呢，满分啊。  
伏见捞起对方，往后坐去。八田失去重心，慌张之下扑倒在对方胸前，身下的异物感还是没有消失，早已疲惫的精神被再次束缚起来。  
“猴子……你还要搞什么花招。”  
“当然是做完一整套啊。”  
伏见无所谓地笑着，眉头却渐渐聚拢，很久没能看到这个人充满精力还如此认真的样子了。  
八田暗暗想着，想要推开，确实不可能了，还不如自暴自弃，真枪实弹来一发。  
“美咲，坐上来。”  
八田•美咲将额前的碎发扫到脑后，胸膛是大片的舒展和裸露，腹部、胯骨到脚踝，风景正好，一览无余。伏见•猿比古想起曾经看过的摄影作品，软色情类的——器官倒都端正，视觉效果却远远没有实战的冲击力强。  
伏见将手顺着对方跨坐的双腿滑去，感受上面的翕张的毛孔，一寸寸叫嚣着色情的皮肤。真是光滑啊。他低笑着，将手顺着对方大腿内侧一路直上，直到可以碰到两个囊袋和男人愚蠢的性器官——光在自己的注视和掂量下，对方又有了抬头的趋势，伏见还想变本加厉，却被坐在身上的人捉住手。  
“真是色啊，猴子，你说谁野蛮……”  
不等对方和自己拌嘴，伏见的心早就一沉，坏笑着把住对方的腰身便顶撞上去。  
“啊——”  
一阵吃痛的呻吟被隐忍在喉中。  
“是我要求美咲的，所以，”伏见贴着八田汗湿的脸颊，朝对方耳畔送气，压低声音。  
“叫出来也没问题。”  
“我要杀了你……”  
八田报复一般地攀住对方的肩胛骨，拿牙齿在伏见肩上留下一圈牙印。他在无意中看见那块被销毁的印记时，胸膛中同样的位置不免隐隐作痛。  
来不及让他做进一步思考，伏见便又开始进行新的攻势。  
他抓住他，不让他有机会移开眼神或者挡住自己的表情。多看看我吧，也让我多看看你吧。一阵野蛮的撞击把伏见所有的情绪都描述尽了，八田再不明白，也太过不解风情。  
伏见望着对方潮红的面颊，好像醉酒，这分明是完全不自知地卖弄风骚啊！无意之间……竟还让自己中了圈套。伏见不无愤恨地冲撞去，最终又将对方放倒在床垫上。两个人像动物一样，交欢，用性器取悦对方。  
感受对方在自己的内腔中成形，真是种羞耻的体验。明明曾是情同手足的伙伴，兵戎相向的敌人，到底没想到会委身在这样一个人身下承欢，八田脑子再迟钝，终觉得好笑——太过意外，他拉过对方的手臂，挡住自己越发模糊的视线，并在对方手腕上留下一个吻。又太过正常，好像只有做爱这种既是讨好、又是伤害的行为才适合他们俩。  
已经没有办法，能把羁绊刻入骨髓，到伏见•猿比古想要的深度了。但如果有办法，这就是办法，他们都会去尝试。  
疼痛和愉悦感在下体逐渐积累，八田早已抑制不住从口中溢出的喘息，倒是遂了某人的愿，在优势地位越发猛烈地进攻，为这种成功很受用。  
“你迷恋我吧……美咲。”  
恍惚间，八田不知是否答应了对方。  
最终只记得自己央求伏见让自己去，然后自己终于不堪疲倦，坠入了云端一般，倒向身后。  
“死猴子……伏见。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写得不好，见谅。


End file.
